Coward and Selfish
by Dr. Serpico
Summary: How Once Upon A Time Season 2 would end, if Regina had indeed killed Snow White without even notice the black mark at  her heart? A/U, probably an OOC Story. Ft;. Greg Mendel


**Hi there, people. **

**I´m here today to present a new story to you. The story i have write after i read one of a lot of reviewes of the episode ''Welcome To Storybrooke'' **

**The story in question, begun a few hours after the episode finish, with only a difference. in this version, Regina didn´t notice the black spot in Snow´s heart and kill her at once.**

**Now thats all, this time i will not give you more hints.**

**Have you a good reading and and have fun**

**Thank you**

**Dr. Mois**

* * *

**COWARD AND SELFISH **

The town of Storybrook, was in great tizzy that nigh and the reason was only one; that same evening, Regina Mills, the Once Evil Queen, ripped off and crush Snow´s heart and send magically the body to the docks, where she´s found by a sleepyhead Capt. Hook.

When her family receives the news, by Hook himself, David got furious and more than quickly, throws Regina behind bars, promising her that she was going to die by the end of the week. This time, Emma doesn't move a muscle to defend Regina; such was the shock, which she found herself. No need to say that Henry blame his adoptive mom, for killing his grandma.

The funeral and burial, was set for the next day morning. Almost everyone in town was present to say good bye to Snow white, everyone was saying good things about her, about how she was brave or how she was nice and smart and of course, had a warm heart. Little did they know however, that the 'Crush Heart' crime was all a request from Snow White herself.

The rest of the week went blur. While the dwarfs and Ruby helped David with a plan to kill Regina; Emma convince Neal to take Henry with him to NY, in order to protect the boy from the magic and they take Mr. Gold with then. Not that he wanted to go to NY, but Neal practically dragged him by the ears until the airport, threatening to destroy the dagger, if he tried something.

''Bea, please, what about Belle…'' Mr. Gold bagged with his soft voice.

''I don't care about Belle, I want you to stay away from magic, so you´re going with us for as long as necessary and I'll keep you always under my nose.'' Said Neal furious.

Meanwhile, hiding in his car at the city limit, Mr. Mendel was thinking and of course analyzing the situation; of course, his intentions aren't good enough to call him innocent, since arriving in Storybrook, his only goals, were find his dad and get rid of the city; however, now, Mr. Mendel has finding himself in the middle of a cross fire and he doesn't have any idea what to do. Less than a week ago, he had witness and recorded Regina killing Snow white. Throughout the week, after minutely observe every step of every citizen of Storybrook and eavesdrop a conversation between David, Emma and the Blue Fairy, for later report everything to Tamara, Mr. Mendel come up with a decision: instead of simply destroys the city and its citizens, he decided that he would gain the confidence of all residents, for Later, along with Tamara, deliver the final blow. This way, he turns his car and went to find David and Emma, with a single idea in mind.

At the Dawn of the next morning, everyone gathered together at the mains square, to witness Regina´s execution. She was tied at her apple tree and after allowed to say her final worlds, David prepare himself to shoot her, when Mr. Mendel appears from nowhere and put himself between Regina and David´s gun.

''get out of the way, Mendel.'' David orders

''no, I won't let you kill an innocent woman'' he growled

''innocent? This woman isn't innocent she killed my w…she killed a woman in cold blood.''

''you can tell the truth, Prince Charming, I know everything, I know the sheriff is your kid and I know that the man bragged out of town by his ears is Rumplestiltskin…''Mendel confesses.

''how did you know we are…'' Emma was about to say, when Mendel speak again

''I know she´s innocent and I can prove it. Just give me a chance.'' He said, when Dr. Hopper, came to his side.

''give him a chance, David, I know Regina made a terrible thing but we can't go down to her level. Let this man say he have to say, before everything.''

''okay. Give me your proof.'' David mumbled against his will and took the cell phone, Mendel offered to him, which contains the records, of Snow´s murder.

During the next few minutes, David, Emma and everyone was near, saw in first hand, Snow White begging to Regina to kill her, then The Former Evil Queen, plugged her hand into Snows chest, ripping and crushing her heart. And all of a sudden, a puff of fray smoke involves the body and it disappear.

''I don't know your wife personally, but…'' David was pulled of his through, by Mendel's voice. ''but seems to me that she was a coward and selfish; she doesn't have the guts to face whatever she did and she was selfish because she was only thinking of herself and did not realize the grief that her death would bring to her family.''

No word of thanks, regret or relief was said after that. After having her innocence proven, Regina was released and each citizen returned silent to their business.

''Thank you, to show then the truth.'' Regina whispered before tap his shoulder.

''you are welcome and don't worry, your secret is safe with me.'' He said and Regina suddenly disappears in a puff of purple smoke.

Seeing himself alone one more time, after everyone leaves, Mendel gives a relieved smile. Now that everyone trusted in him, he could call his girlfriend Tamara and together, they could get rid of Storybrooke.

**THE END**

* * *

**Well, this is the end, i hope you enjoyed the story.**

**See you in the next project and please, leave a review, it´s make my day**

**Yours**

**Dr. Mois**


End file.
